Path of the Psycho (5e Barbarian Archetype )
Path of the Psycho (5e Barbarian Archetype ) This path is rarely ever chosen or is it rarely ever experienced by the common adventurer. Some unfortunate souls have witnessed such horrors in the dawn of their adventures that they have already started to become unhinged. Whether it was the brutal loss of a loved one or a chest full of teeth and tentacles, reality for the barbarian, and possibly his surrounding friends, is becoming warped beyond repair. " I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" -Krieg Borderlands 2 Saving Throws Some of your abilities require your target to make a saving throw to resist the effects. The saving throw for this is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier Rampage At 3rd level, when you adopt this path enter a RAMPAGE instead of going into a rage, gaining the benefits of your psychotic tendency and rage. Psychotic Tendencies At 3rd level, when you adopt this path, you choose a psychotic tendency and gain its feature. At your option, you also gain a personality quirk based on your psychotic tendency. You are locked into the psychotic tendency you choose at this level. Hellborn (BURN BABY BURN) While rampaging, you can will yourself on fire as a bonus action. This can be the same bonus action you use to rampage. You take 1d4 fire damage at the start of your turn and all your attacks deal an extra 2d4 fire damage. The fire lasts until the end of your rampage or you can spend an action to put yourself out. This damage cannot be reduced or prevented in any way. The damage increases an extra d4 at level 6, level 10, and level 14 Mania(FEED THE MEAT) When you score a critical hit or reduce a creature to zero hit points with a melee attack, you regain hit points equal to half your Barbarian level rounded up + your Constitution modifier. Bloodlust (BLOOD-ERANG) While rampaging, all melee weapons have the thrown property with 20/60 range and thrown attacks counts as a melee attacks for the purposes of adding rage damage. You can also use a bonus action to have the thrown weapon boomerang back to your hand. OOOH SPARKLY At 6th level, you gain a benefit based on the Psychotic tendency of your choice. Hellborn (A WARM HUG) You gain resistance to fire damage. You can now set small objects not worn or carried on fire such as candles, lanterns and campfires. You can also freely manifest a harmless fire around you as a bonus action. The fire has 15 feet bright light and 15 feet dim light. You do not need to be rampaging in order to benefit from this. Mania (GET UP! YOU GOT PEOPLE TO KILL) When an ally who can see and hear you within 60 ft is reduced to 0 hp, you can spend a reaction to encourage them to stay fighting. They are instead reduced to 1 hp. You have one use of this feature, which is regained after a short rest. You also gain proficiency in persuasion and performance Bloodlust (BLOODBATH) After killing a foe, you can spend a reaction in order to move up to your movement speed in order to be within 5 feer of the creature and bathe yourself in their spurting blood. Choose a number of creatures you can see and that can see you within 30 feet of you, up to a number equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of one). Affected creatures can make another wisdom save at the end of their turn. All enemies that pass are immune to this effect for 24 hours. You have one use of this feature, which is regained after a short rest. You can also hide inside a corpse that is equal to your size or larger. GRIND! GRIND! GRIND! At 10th level, you gain a benefit based on the Psychotic tendency of your choice. Hellborn (ELEMENTAL ELATION) While rampaging and on fire, you can choose to imbue the flames into your weapon, possibly setting them on fire. On hit, the opponent must make a Dexterity saving throw On a fail, the target is set on fire for 1 minute and take 3d6 fire damage at the start of their turns. They can spend an action to make another Dexterity save in order to put out the fire. Doing this also ends the fire on yourself. You can use this feature equal to your Constitution modifier per short rest Mania (SILENCE THE VOICES) While rampaging and at half health or lower, you can choose to add extra damage dice for all your weapon attacks, however missing with this attack will cause you to hit yourself in the face, dealing the damage to yourself. This damage cannot be reduced or prevented in any way. You must declare this ability before making the attack. You can add as much extra dice equal to your Strength modifier. You can use this feature equal to your Constitution modifier per short rest Bloodlust (BOMBADIER) While rampaging you can choose to have thrown weapon attacks make a small explosion of viscera and gore around the target. Each creature within 5 feet of the target must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, each creature takes half of the damage you dealt to the attack's target. You can use this feature equal to your Constitution modifier per short rest. THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE! At 14th level, you gain a benefit based on the Psychotic tendency of your choice. Hellborn (RAVING RETRIBUTION) While rampaging and on fire you can spend a use of your rage (Maximum of 6 per long rest) to breathe fire as an action. When you breathe out fire, each creature in a 30-foot cone must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 5d10 damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful one. Mania (RELEASE THE BEAST) While rampaging, you can spend a use of your rage (Maximum of 6 per long rest) to mutate into a BADASS PSYCHO as a bonus action. You gain the benefits of the Enlarge section of the Enlarge/Reduce spell for 1d4 minutes, you can also use your bonus action to make another weapon attack. Bloodlust (BLOODSPLOSION) While rampaging, you can spend a use of your rage (Maximum of 6 per long rest) to make your killed target explode, hitting all nearby creatures with their body parts. All creatures within the radius must make a Dexterity saving throw or take damage equal to the killing blow (this damage stacks with Bombadier). The area of affect is ten feet from the killed target. Psychotic Tendency Quirks Hellborn 1d6 Quirk # You get jealous when other people start fires # You are fully convinced that you are a dragon # You carry around your favorite torch, nobody is allowed to touch your torch # You try to convince others that being on fire is "not that bad" # WATER.IS.EVIL # You have a "healthy" obsession with the sun Mania 1d6 Quirk # You constantly talk to a "little man" in your head both in and out of combat # You laugh at any form of pain inflicted on you # You like to write poems, however they have no sense of structure whatsoever # Whenever you are not in rampage, you are a completely normal person # You are fully convinced that you are a renowned actor # You can't truly remember your past, often telling people conflicting stories about it Bloodlust 1d6 Quirk # You "clean" yourself and your weapons in the blood of fallen foes # You are fully convinced that you are a vampire # You like to collect souvenirs from creatures you killed to remember them by # You may or may not nibble on fresh corpses every once and a while # You sometimes speak to dead bodies, often forgetting they can't speak back Category:Archetypes